The Moment
by Redneckninja07
Summary: Beast Boy starts his usual daily antics of bothering Raven, but he notices a weird feeling inside. Is it love? Or is it sickness? Only time will tell. One shot BBRae. Minor fluff moments Im a serious BBRae fanatic. I hope you enjoy my story and with support i will make more. Rated T just Because


Beast Boy:

It started on a Monday, i mean doesn't it always? i was bothering Raven, as usual, when all of a sudden this... This feeling came over me. i had no idea what to expect when i started to feel a certain pull to her as the days went by. i mean, DUDE! This is Raven, the creepy one who pays me no attention in any way. She makes fun of me and my jokes, and worst of all, can be more than just "verbally abusive" when it comes to her stuff. Anyway, i was bothering Raven and i started to feel all tingly and stuff. It actually scared me, i thought i was catching something! i always thought of Raven to be special, but it never occurred to me that it could be a good kind of special. i mean, she always spaces herself from everyone and i feel like i am obligated to make her smile. Besides... Its fun to watch her get pissed, i like the sudden flash in her eyes as something starts to explode. i started my usual routine of slowly breaking her concentration. You know, little things like reading over her shoulder, or just plain staring at her. Actually, come to think of it, she really was pretty good looking in my eyes even then. i must have just blamed hormones or something...

Raven:

He's always there, I just can't get away from him, hard as I try. He's like a stalker, but, strangely enough, I am starting to get a sort of comfort when I see him, like he can somehow take the emotionless world thrust upon me, and somehow create a sort of... Never mind, I'm starting to sound a little too much like Starfire for my liking. Anyway, he started his routine of trying to get me to crack, and I was sort of enjoying it. You know, in a completely normal sort of way. I could barely focus on my book, but he didn't have to know that. I pretended to read until he started to touch me, where I usually crack. This time, I pretended not to notice. For some quite annoying reason, things weren't exploding at the skin contact.

"Whatcha readin'?" He decides to ask me, like its something he is dying to find out

"Nothing your half a brain could handle," I state, noticing the slight twinge of hurt in the comment. I pretend not to notice, until i realize he's staring at me in a whole different light.

"Did you know that you have beautiful hair Raven?"...

Beast Boy:

'Yep, definitely beautiful... Wait I think she notices!' i thought to myself.

'Quick, think of... I've got it!'

"Question, did you know that you have beautiful hair?" i said, then realizing i wanted to keep that to myself.

"W-what was that?" She asks, like i said the most astounding thing to her, big word... I know.

"Um... Well ya see, i said that, umm you kind of have beautiful hair, and you shouldn't cover it with that hood of yours." The last part was sort of said all together as i pulled said hood off of her head.

"Well... Thanks... I guess, but where did that come from?" It sounded like an honest question, so i figured i would give her an honest answer.

"Well. I guess, and don't kill me for this alright? Anyways, i guess I'm starting to get..."

'Screw talking,' i think to myself 'i'll just show her. What's the worst that could happen?'

That's when I pulled her in for a kiss...

Raven:

It was probably the most unexpected, and, most importantly, stupid thing that anyone could have done to me. But strangely I found myself kissing back with as much want as he did. I can read emotions, so I noticed a slight change in Beast Boy's normal, I say this lightly, behavior. Nothing could have prepared me for this, and I didn't want it to stop, even though plenty of things were starting to levitate/explode. He was the one to pull back, and I thought to myself

'Why do I feel this way? I thought I was supposed to hate him?'

All of this was scary in some way. But before i could reflect any longer, Beast Boy spoke:

"Uh Rae, um I'm sorry i did that, but it was the only way to show my feelings. I have thought you were special for almost every day since we all met, but I thought it was just a friendly special. I think it was today that i finally realized how I really feel. If you don't feel the same way, just tell me now so we can forget this ever happened. I don't want everything to be awkward between us so i hope you feel the sa-..." I covered his lips with my own.

"Yes Beast Boy, I think I feel the same way, so please just shut up and enjoy the moment."

"Really Rae? You really feel..."

"Shut it, or I'll throw you out the window!" I tell him with slight bitterness in my voice.

Up until now, our fifth year together, I've looked back at this memory, our first real moment together, and think to myself how lonely I would be without him to bring that feeling of normalcy into my life. He is probably the only man for me, no matter how dumb or green, and makes me feel... Happy, when I wake up every morning...

Beast Boy:

Raven had to scare me like she always does. I mean, first, she acts like shes thinking of murdering me, then she kisses me like her life depends on it. No matter what way you see it, without that moment of connection, life between us would never have developed between us the way it has. Man all these big words make my head hurt! Raven is the best thing that will ever happen to me, maybe I'll even propose today! Ya, and Robin will finally tell Starfire he loves her...

A/N)- this is my first FanFic so please no flaming. Constructive crit welcomed and if all goes well with reviews and rates, i might start a full story about bb-rae. They're my favorite coupling in the Teen Titans but will take other suggestions, such as RobStar or CyBee. Ok enough Rambling and on to the review page!... Please? Ill be your best friend!


End file.
